Love Beyond Time: Valentine for a Valentine
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Second Entry into the newly titled "Love Beyond Time" saga! A short Valentine's Day story. IvyxTaki Pairing.


**Valentine for a Valentine**

**Hey everyone, just wanted to put this little Valentine's day work out there, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Soul Caliber and all of its characters are in no way owned by me nor will they ever be.**

**X-X-X-X-X**

Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine let out a very un-ladylike groan as she stretched out her legs in her limousine. Being a high class career oriented business woman was difficult, even for the so called "British Bitch" as the tabloids had taken to calling her for her taciturn demeanor in public.

Sliding off her heels and massaging her foot with both hands before switching to the other foot, Ivy felt the pressures of the day still weighing on her mind, if not for her family's company "Violet Rose Inc" and its smart investments, the Pound as a currency might have fallen in the toilet along with the financially strapped countries using the Euro.

As the Limousine made its way from central London to the outskirts of the city, Ivy felt her mind wander towards her home. The grounds were several hundred acres of land situated just north of London, passed down for centuries of her family's history.

Ivy had always loved the privacy her wealth had afforded her, while still being generous enough to donate millions to worthy causes every year. Her privacy and vast wealth had given her the Luxury of traveling the world for a time in her youth, able to see the sights of a thousand cities beyond home before she turned 18, usually on business trips with her father.

Ivy ran a hand through her platinum-blonde hair as she remembered her favorite visit, to the ancient land of Japan. There she had met her oldest and closest friend, Taki Sakurai.

The limo pulled into the property of her estate, jarring Ivy from her thoughts, smiling as she saw an ever pleasing sight waiting for her. Standing dutifully before the ornate oaken front doors was Taki, dressed in a very pleasing French maid outfit, frilly skirt, stockings, garter belts, low cut blouse and lacy undergarments, just how Ivy liked it.

"Welcome home Miss Valentine." Taki exclaimed in perfect English, Ivy answering the greeting with one of her own. "Taki, tell me you didn't get all dolled up in my favorite of your outfits just to lift up my spirits" she said before wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter woman, who responded in kind "There is that Miss Valentine," Taki paused, playing the maid role to the hilt, "however, I also wanted to make this day special, it is Valentine's day after all" her pearly whites gleaming as she smiled at the blonde woman, her green eyes dancing with mischief.

"Taki" Ivy said in a hushed sigh, genuinely touched by her friend and lover taking so much time just to make her feel better. She smelled Takis cherry blossom scented hair, currently arranged in a series of braids, hairpins and clips to keep it all done up in its "prim and proper" style.

"Ivy" Taki whispered in her lovers ear "let's go to bed." Ivy not being a woman to argue all but yanked her Japanese lover by the hand to their shared bedroom, consummating the love they shared multiple times that night, on this, the day of love and affection.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Taki sighed as she came down from what seemed like her 9th orgasm that night, wrapping her arms around the still panting body of her lover. Taki was her lovers maid by choice, not for money, but because she loved Ivy with every fiber of her being.

"Did you enjoy your valentine my love?" Taki questioned her lover with a husky breath. "I loved every little bit of it my sweet koishi" Ivy said quietly, both women too tired to get up off the bed. Fortunately for her, Ivy had thought ahead.

Ivy reached for her bedside table with a slightly shaky hand as she opened the drawer, pulling out a small heart shaped box. "Happy Valentine's Day Taki" she said as she handed it to her lover, who was able to open it and see a few select pieces of chocolate carved into hearts with a small card on the inside "Eternal love and happiness." in Japanese written on it.

Taki felt tears well up in her eyes as she closed the box and placed it on her own bedside table, before locking her lover in another furious bout of lovemaking, which lasted until the morning light of the next day.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**I honestly don't think I have ever written a story that short before.**

**Note to self, make continuation soon.**

**Happy Valentine's day everyone!**


End file.
